Life is Always a Rollercoaster
by RHS25
Summary: Tam FanFic. Life has always been a rollercoaster for Tom and Sam, and it always will be. Sam is now pregnant, but with a wedding, a honeymoon, moving house, a new baby and everything else to manage, will she and Tom cope? Will they continue to cope with the rollercoaster of life, or will it slowly break them?
1. Just a Normal Day at Work

**A/N Hey guys! Yes, I know, **_**another**_** new FanFic in **_**another**_** new category, when I haven't actually finished any of my other FanFics (apart from my one-shot, but that doesn't really count as a story!). Anyway, on with the FanFic!**

Sam rolled over in bed, being careful not to lie on her stomach. She was now nineteen weeks pregnant, and was always being very cautious not to squash the baby that was growing inside her. Tom felt her moving and woke up.

"Morning Sam," he said sleepily.

"Morning," Sam replied. She sat up slightly and rubbed her eyes. "What time do we have to get up?"

"In about..." Tom was interrupted by his alarm going off. "Now!"

"Uh," groaned Sam, flopping back onto the pillow and closing her eyes.

"Get up, Sam," said Tom. When she didn't move he began to tickle her.

"Ah, get off Tom!" said Sam, trying to get away.

"Not until you get up," said Tom firmly, and continued to tickle her.

"Please, Tom, stop," said Sam, pulling her knees up to her chest to stop him from getting to her ticklish spots. Unfortunately she squashed the baby slightly, who kicked in protest.

"Tom, please," said Sam. "I'm squashing the baby."

"Oh, sorry," said Tom, and immediately stopped tickling her. "Seriously though, you need to get up."

"Fine," said Sam, and slowly began to get out of bed.

* * *

Half an hour later Sam and Tom had both showered, got dressed and had breakfast, and were on their way to the ED. They arrived quarter of an hour early, got changed into scrubs, and then were ready for their first patients.

"Zoe, what have you got for me?" asked Sam.

"Um, in a few minutes we've got some people from an RTC coming in," Zoe told her.

Right on cue, ambulance sirens could be heard, and Sam, Tom, Zoe and other nurses and doctors rushed outside to help.

"What have we got?" Sam asked when she got to a stretcher, and she and Dixie started to wheel it in.

"Right, twenty two year old male, driver of the car," said Dixie as she began to wheel the stretcher towards resus. "Sustained injury to the head, leg and arm, and has been unconscious since the crash. He was KOed at the scene; BP is 150 over 60, GCS 6, stats 80%." By this time they were in resus. "OK, on three, one, two three," said Dixie, and the man was moved over to the bed.

"Right, could we have a litre of saline," said Sam taking charge. Just then the man woke up. "Oh, hello, my name's Doctor Nicholls but you can call me Sam. What's your name?"

"Darren Smith," said Darren.

"OK, Darren, are you in any pain?" asked Sam.

"My head," Darren replied. "And my arm and leg."

"OK," said Sam. "On a scale of one to ten how bad would you say the pain is?

"About eight," said Darren.

"OK, let's give him ten of morphine," said Sam, and one of the nurses got onto it.

* * *

After Sam had finished treating Darren, his wife (Hannah) and his daughter (Lisa) also came in, but with relatively minor injuries. Sam was on a break in the staffroom (after she had treated them all) and Tom came to join her.

"You OK?" he asked.

"Yeah," said Sam. "I'm tired, but I'm OK."

"Here," he said, passing her a cup of coffee. "Drink this: it'll make you feel better."

"Thanks," she said, smiling at him.

Tom sat down on a stool next to her. "How's the baby?" he asked.

"It's been kicking all morning!" said Sam, smiling.

Tom smiled, and felt her stomach. Sure enough, the baby was kicking furiously!

"Hopefully it'll wear itself out soon!" said Sam.

"I think it's just going to wear you out!" said Tom.

"I'll be fine," said Sam, smiling brightly. She then looked at her watch. "Sorry Tom, I've got to start my shift again."

"OK," said Tom. "See you later."

"Bye," said Sam, and left to start work again.

* * *

The rest of the day went pretty smoothly (as nothing really major happened), and very soon (well, as it seemed to them anyway) Tom and Sam were standing in the locker room, getting their things before they went home.

"Has it stopped kicking yet?" Tom asked, gesturing to Sam's stomach.

"Not quite!" said Sam tiredly.

"Well, let's get you two home and then you can have a nice rest on the sofa!" said Tom.

"Sounds like a good idea!" said Sam, and she and Tom walked out of the ED together.

**A/N Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please read and review! :-D**


	2. Exhausted

**A/N Because so many people reviewed (8 in total!), I'm going to go against my normal writing schedule and update again today! So, here's the next chapter!**

**Thanks to .731, waterlooroadfan2012, MrsCuckoo, justemilyhere, mimiam, lilangel1, sarah4steve and for reviewing! I was amazed at how many there were, and every new one made me smile even more! :-D**

**Btw, this chapter (like most of the chapters) is basically just going to be Tam romance, but it's cute and I like it, so it's staying!**

When they got home, Sam curled up on the sofa whilst Tom made dinner.

"What do you want?" Tom called from the kitchen.

"I don't really mind," she called back tiredly.

Tom sensed the tiredness in her voice, and came back into the living room. "Are you OK?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied. She yawned. "I'm just tired."

"Do you want anything to eat?" he asked.

"Not really," she said, lying down on the sofa.

Tom came and joined her. "Has the baby stopped kicking yet?" he asked.

"No," said Sam. "If anything, it's just kicking more!"

Tom put his hand on Sam's stomach. The baby was kicking like there was no tomorrow!

"It's going to be very lively when it's born!" he joked.

"I hope not," said Sam, yawning again. "I can't even mange it now, let alone when it's running around the house!"

Tom laughed. "Yes, but when it's running around the house I'll be able to help you!" he said.

"True," said Sam. She yawned again, and then sank her head into the cushion on the sofa, clearly exhausted.

Tom sensed this, and decided that she needed to sleep. "Come on you, up to bed," he said.

"No," said Sam. "I want to stay with you."

"Well, I'll come to bed as well then," he said. He picked her up off the sofa, carried her up the stairs, and laid her gently on the bed.

"Do you want to get changed?" he asked her. "Or are you OK as you are?"

"I would get changed, but I'm too tired," said Sam, her body sinking down into the mattress.

"OK," said Tom. He put on a t-shirt and shorts and then climbed into bed next to Sam, pulling the duvet over them. Sam rested her head on Tom's chest and sighed. She was nearly asleep when she felt the baby stop kicking, leaving her stomach unmoving for the first time in hours. She smiled as she drifted off to sleep…

**A/N Sorry it's a short chapter, but I thought that would be a good place to stop it, and the next one's going to be longer, I promise! Please R&R! :-D**


	3. Sam's Day Off

**A/N So, chapter three! I'm updating this so often because of all the lovely reviews I'm getting! Hope you like it!**

**Thanks to sarah4steve, lilangel1, MrsCuckoo, waterlooraodfan2012, , 7285, mimiam and Minxheart for reviewing! There were so many in such a short time and it made me happy! :-D**

**Also, to those of you wanting the baby to come on the wedding day, I'm not going to do that because I already have other plans, but thanks for the idea anyway. :-)**

**Last thing, I don't know if what I'm writing can really happen, but I like it so for the sake of this FanFic everything I write is true! :-)**

When Tom woke up Sam was still fast asleep. He smiled at her: she looked so peaceful. He then turned his head to look at his alarm clock. It was 7:00. Only an hour until their shift started.

"Sam, we have to get up," said Tom, shaking her slightly. When she didn't wake up he shook her harder. "Come on, Sam, get up."

Sam groaned and rubbed her eyes. She was about to get up when a sudden wave of nausea hit her. She jumped out of bed and into the bathroom, and then bent over the toilet, throwing up. Tom followed her, pulled her hair out of her face and rubbed her back.

"I'm going to phone Zoe and tell her you won't be in today," he said.

"No, I'm fine," said Sam, sitting up. She was about to stand up when another wave of nausea hit her and she was sick again.

"No, you're staying at home," said Tom firmly. "We can't have you throwing up in the ED!"

"Fine," said Sam. She sat up and pulled her hair behind her shoulders. She got up, walked over to the bed and sat down on it. She was about to lie down (as she was still really tired) when the baby started kicking again. She flopped down on the bed and curled up into a ball, tears rolling down her cheeks. Tom saw her and immediately ran to her side.

"Sam, what's wrong?" he said, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"The baby..." said Sam, but couldn't say anymore as the baby kicked hard, and she began to shake as the sobs overtook her.

Tom pulled her into a hug and held her close. "Does it hurt?" he asked gently.

She nodded. "It was OK, even nice at first," she said. "But now it's kicking so much, and every kick just hurts more and more."

Tom hugged her even tighter. "I'll phone Zoe and say that neither of us are coming in," he said.

Sam pulled herself out of the hug. "No no, you go to work," she said.

"No, Sam, I'm staying here," he said firmly. He got his phone from his bedside table, dialled Zoe's number and pressed ring.

"Hi Tom," said Zoe.

"Hi," said Tom. "Um, is it OK if me and Sam have the day off today?"

"Um, it's a bit short notice," said Zoe, frowning. "Why do you want the day off?"

"Wait a second," said Tom. He took the phone away from his ear. "Um Sam, is it OK if I tell Zoe what's happened?"

Sam nodded, and then winced in pain as the baby kicked again. Tom put the phone back to his ear and began to rub Sam's stomach.

"Well, Sam's baby is kicking really hard, and it's hurting her," said Tom.

"Oh, right," said Zoe. "Well, I hope Sam feels better soon."

"Thanks Zoe," said Tom, and ended the call. He then turned to Sam. "Zoe says it's fine, and we've both got the day off."

"Thanks," said Sam, smiling at him. She snuggled closer to him, but then a wave of nausea hit her and she had to run to the bathroom. Tom followed her, and pulled her hair back and rubbed her back as she threw up.

"Thanks," said Sam when she'd finished. She got up and went back to the bedroom. She then changed into a nightdress and got into bed. Tom got in beside her and cuddled her close.

* * *

A little while later Sam woke up. She reached out for Tom and her hands met air. She opened her eyes, and saw that Tom wasn't there.

"Tom?" she called. There was no answer. "Tom!"

Sam sat up, so that she could call louder. "TOM!" she shouted. There was still no answer.

She lay back on the pillow, tears rolling down her cheeks. Tom had left her alone, and just when she needed him most. She curled up into a tight ball, and sobbed uncontrollably. She was squashing the baby, which made it kick more, but with every new kick she just curled up tighter and tighter...

* * *

Meanwhile Tom was out shopping. As Sam was asleep, he thought that he would take the opportunity to go to the shops, as then she wouldn't miss him. Unfortunately, his thoughts couldn't be further from the truth...

* * *

Back at the flat, Sam was still curling up ever smaller. When she was curled up as much as she physically could she began to breathe quickly and shallowly, frustrated that she couldn't stop the baby. She then tried to slow down her breathing, but she couldn't. If anything, it was getting faster...

* * *

Tom finished shopping, paid, and then got into the car. He couldn't wait to get home and see Sam again. Little did he know how she was feeling...

* * *

When Tom got home, he quietly unpacked the shopping and crept into the bedroom, assuming that Sam was still asleep. When he got to the bedroom he was shocked. Sam was curled up in a ball under the duvet. When he pulled the duvet back he saw that she was breathing quickly and shallowly. He crouched down and put his arms around her.

"Shh, Sam, it's OK, I've got you," he said. "Just breathe for me."

"I... can't..." said Sam, still breathing quickly.

"Yes you can," said Tom, firmly yet kindly. "Just take some deep breaths. In, and out. In, and out."

A few minutes later Sam's breathing began to slow. Tears then began to stream down her cheeks, and Tom hugged her close. After a minute or so she pulled herself out of the hug and wiped the last tears from her eyes.

"You OK?" Tom asked her.

"Yeah," she replied. She smiled at him. "Thanks Tom."

"It's OK," said Tom, smiling back at her. "I shouldn't have left you on your own, especially whilst you were asleep."

"You can't just not go anywhere!" said Sam. "But could you tell me next time?"

"Of course I will," said Tom. His face then turned serious and he put his hand on Sam's shoulder. "Do you know what caused the panic attack?"

"The baby started kicking again," Sam explained. "I woke up, saw that you'd gone, and then got scared. Then the baby started kicking again, and so I curled up small, but that just made it worse, and I didn't know what else to do, so I started to panic, and then..."

"OK, OK, it's alright," Tom reassured her, putting his arms around her and hugging her close. Tears began to run down Sam's cheeks again, and Tom whispered reassuring things into her ear. After about ten minutes he realised that she had stopped crying and lay limply in his arms: she had fallen asleep.

* * *

A couple of hours later Tom was still there, watching Sam as she slept. Suddenly Sam began to fidget in her sleep, and then she started shouting "No, no, no, please don't shoot me, no, please don't, no...!"

"Sam, wake up!" said Tom, shaking her awake. Sam sat up, breathing heavily (like she'd been running). Then she saw Tom and sank back into the pillow, her chest still heaving. Tom got onto the bed next to her and she rested her head on his lap.

"Did you have a nightmare?" he asked softly. Sam nodded, her breathing now slowing slightly.

"What happened?" he asked.

Sam said nothing.

"Come on, Sam," Tom pleaded. "If you don't tell me I can't help you."

"It's fine, it was nothing," said Sam, lifting her head off Tom's lap. "I don't need any help."

Tom sighed. Why did she always push people away?

Sam got off the bed, but as she stood up dizziness came over her, and she began to fall to the floor. Tom ran to her side and caught her.

"I'm alright Tom," she said, standing back up.

Tom went to help her back up, but she pushed him away.

"Sam, I only want to help!" said Tom frustratedly. "Has the baby stopped kicking yet?"

He went over to Sam and touched her stomach. For Sam this was the last straw.

"Leave me alone Tom!" Sam shouted. She tried to go out of the door, but Tom blocked her way.

"Let me out Tom!" she shouted. Tom continued to stand in the doorway, so instead Sam curled up on the bed, her whole body shaking as sobs overtook her.

Tom wanted to run to her and hug her, but he knew that that would just make things worse. Instead he just stood by the door and hoped that Sam would calm down soon.

* * *

Half an hour later Sam was still crying.

_Five more minutes,_ thought Tom. _If she's still crying in five minutes time then I'll go over there._

Five minutes later Sam still hadn't got any better.

Tom walked quietly over to the bed and then very gently pulled at the duvet.

"Go... away... Tom..." Sam said in between her sobs.

"Why?" he asked.

"Be-be-because you wo-wo-won't care," Sam stuttered.

Tom stood there, shocked. "Why wouldn't I care?" he asked.

"Be-be-because Dy-Dylan never did," Sam said, more tears coming to her eyes.

"Oh Sam," he said. "I _do_ care, I'll _always_ care."

"Even about my nightmares?" she asked, a look of worry in her eyes.

"_Especially_ about your nightmares," he said. He then opened his arms wide. "Come here."

Tom put his arms around her and hugged her close, while she buried her head into his chest.

"What was the nightmare about?" he asked gently, trying not to frighten her.

"Af-Afghanistan," she said quietly.

"What happened?" he asked, rubbing her back slightly.

Sam's stomach jumped for a second, from the surprise of someone actually caring about her nightmares. "Well, I was in Afghanistan, fighting, and then someone spotted me," she began. "I tried to hide but they started to run towards me, so I got up and ran too. Then they began to shoot me. They didn't actually get me, until I ran into a dead end. Then I turned around, and they began to shoot me in the stomach. I pleaded them to stop but they wouldn't, and I couldn't do anything. Then the ground began to shake and I woke up."

"Have you had nightmares like this before?" asked Tom.

Sam nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Tom asked.

"Because every time I told Dylan he didn't do anything about it," Sam said, new tears coming to her eyes. "He just used to tell me to think about something else, but I couldn't. In the end they got so bad that he actually began to sleep in another room and just left me when I had a nightmare. He stopped waking me up, and I couldn't stop them."

"That's horrible!" Tom exclaimed. "I'll always wake you up, no matter what."

Sam smiled. "Thanks Tom," she said. She yawned. "I think I'll try going back to sleep."

"OK," said Tom. "I'll stay here, and if you have another nightmare I'll wake you up."

"Thanks," said Sam, and settled down to sleep in Tom's arms.

**A/N Thanks for reading! Please R&R! :-D**

**Also, if anyone has ideas about anything they want to happen in the story (mainly small events) then tell me, and I'll put them in! :-D**


	4. How to Show You Care

**A/N So, another chapter for all you lovely people who are reading this FanFic! I hope you're enjoying it! :-D**

**Thanks to waterlooroadfan2012, sarah4steve, lilangel1, Minxheart, 7285 and Guest for reviewing! The number again was astounding and made me smile! :-D**

**Guest: Thanks for your idea, I really like it! If you put your name in the review next time I can thank you properly. :-)**

**Also, this chapter is mainly just Tam romance, but I like it so that's what it's going to be! ****:-D**

A few hours later Tom was woken up by Sam fidgeting in her sleep again. He rubbed his eyes and looked at her, wondering whether she was just trying to get comfortable or whether she was having another nightmare. When she began to fidget more he put his hand on her shoulder and shook her awake. She began to look around nervously but relaxed when she saw Tom. He opened his arms out and Sam accepted gratefully. She buried her head into his chest so that he wouldn't hear her sobs, but he did.

"Hey, it's alright," he said, rubbing her back. Sam began to curl up instinctually, but Tom gently placed his hand on her knee.

"Don't curl up," he said softly. "You don't need to."

"I do," said Sam. She tried to curl up again but Tom stopped her.

"You don't," he said.

"Please Tom," she pleaded. Tom took his hand off her knee and she automatically curled up into the smallest ball she could.

"Why do you want to curl up?" he asked gently, still hugging her tightly.

"Because it makes me feel safe," she replied.

"Don't I make you feel safe?" Tom asked, hurt.

"Yes, yes, of course you do," said Sam, surprised that he thought that. "It's just, I've been doing it for so long, I've just got used to it, it's just instinct. My brain's just being stupid." Sam tried to uncurl herself but it wouldn't work, as inside she was still scared. Tom sensed what she was trying to do and placed his hand back on her knee.

"No, you don't have to," he said. "If it makes you feel safe, then stay like that. I don't mind. I just want you to be happy."

Sam didn't answer, but instead snuggled her head into Tom's chest to show she was grateful that he understood. He put his hand on her head and stroked her hair.

"Do you want to talk about the nightmare?" Tom asked.

Sam nodded her head slightly.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Afghanistan again," said Sam. She moved her head from resting on Tom's chest to the pillow so he'd be able to hear what she was saying. I don't know why, I know it's stupid, I mean it was years ago, but I keep thinking about it..."

"Sam, it's not stupid," said Tom hugging her close. "You were in the army for ages, you'll never forget it."

"Yeah, but I still should have stopped having nightmares by now," said Sam getting frustrated with herself.

"You probably _would_ have stopped having nightmares by now if Dylan had have cared about you," said Tom. "It's not your fault, so stop blaming yourself."

"I'm just fed up of them," said Sam.

"What happened in the one you just had?" Tom asked.

"We were fighting, and then there was a huge explosion behind us," Sam began. "I ran to where I'd heard the noise, and all that was left was a pile of rubble. I searched through the pile of rubble for survivors, and all I found was a dead man. But when I looked at him closely I recognised him. He was John Baker, a soldier who had acted like a father to me when I was in the army. And now he was lying there, dead..." Sam stopped as the tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"Oh Sam," said Tom, and let Sam bury her head in his chest. "It's OK, you're alright."

Sam just lay there sobbing for a minute before she spoke. "But that's the point," said Sam. "Why did I get to live and he had to die?"

"I don't know," Tom replied truthfully (he couldn't even pretend to make something up). "Life's just like that sometimes."

"Yeah," said Sam. "In the army we always used to tell each other that life is always a rollercoaster, and that bad things happen, but that there are also good things in life. That helped us deal with a lot of things."

"How?" asked Tom, confused.

"Well, if something bad happened, we'd always think of something good that had happened," explained Sam. "For example, today I had a nightmare, which was the bad thing, but now I've got you, which is a good thing, and it makes the bad thing less bad."

"That actually works," said Tom astonished.

"The army come up with some pretty good ideas," said Sam. She then lay there for a while, just thinking about things.

**A/N Sorry about the cliffhanger, but I needed the next chapter to have a different title, so the rest of 'this' chapter will actually be in the next chapter (hope that makes sense!). Please R&R! :-D**


	5. And How Not to

**A/N So, here's the rest of the chapter. Hope you enjoy it! :-D**

**Thanks to Minxheart, waterlooroadfan2012 and sarah4steve for reviewing! There were three in the space of only an hour which made me very happy! :-D**

Tom then looked at the clock. It was 3:30.

"Sam, do you want anything to eat?" he asked. Sam just shook her head.

"Come on, you'll faint if you don't eat anything," said Tom.

"I'm not hungry and I feel sick," said Sam.

"Well, if you eat something you'll feel better," said Tom. Sam still didn't move. "Please Sam," he begged.

"I'm tired," said Sam.

"But you've been asleep nearly all day!" said Tom.

"I don't think nightmares count as sleeping," said Sam.

"True," said Tom. "OK, you can have another sleep _when_ you've eaten something."

"But I don't want anything," said Sam.

"Tough, because I'm making you something," said Tom. He went to the kitchen and came back ten minutes later with a ham sandwich. "Here you go, eat this."

"Tom, I said no," said Sam. Even so she took a bite of the sandwich, and then ran to the bathroom and threw up. Tom followed her and held her hair behind her back.

"You meant it then!" said Tom. As Sam was being sick the baby started to kick again (as it did every time Sam threw up) and Sam began to punch her stomach as she was sick again.

Tom spotted her hand and held onto it. "Hey hey, don't punch the baby," he said gently.

"It's kicking again and I can't stop it!" Sam shouted frustratedly. She wiped her mouth with some toilet paper and then slumped into Tom's arms, tired and fed up. Tom hugged her close as the tears began to fall.

"This isn't like you," said Tom. "Usually you'd be the strong one, telling _me_ to stop crying, not the other way round."

Sam said nothing as she began to curl up again.

"Sam, no, you'll squash the baby," said Tom, trying to stop her from curling into a ball.

"I don't care!" she said, trying to fight Tom.

"But if you curl up it will just kick even more," said Tom. Sam wasn't listening and was still trying to fight him.

"Tom, get off me!" she shouted.

"Not until you stop curling up," he said.

"Get off me!" she shouted.

"Stop curling up and I will," said Tom.

"GET OFF ME!" Sam shouted.

"I _will_, once you stop curling up," said Tom.

At this point Sam had had enough. She kicked out at Tom, who immediately moved out of the way in order to avoid being kicked in the face. As soon as he had moved she curled up as small as she could on the bathroom floor.

"Sam, no, don't do that!" said Tom. He rushed back towards her and tried desperately to uncurl her.

"No, Tom, get off me, leave me alone," Sam shouted and she tensed her body up so that Tom couldn't uncurl her.

"Just uncurl yourself Sam, please," Tom begged.

"No, just leave me alone," said Sam.

Tom then tried to pick her up (because he thought she would be more comfortable on the bed and then he'd be able to talk to her properly) and Sam started to scream. It wasn't just a little scream; it was a loud, piercing alarm-call scream (like a car alarm). Tom stood back, stunned, as he'd never seen Sam like this before. Then, as she continued to scream, her screams became quieter and her breathing more rapid.

_Oh God, what have I done? _thought Tom, as bent down next to her.

"Sam, Sam, listen to me," said Tom.

"Go... away... Tom..." Sam said between rapid breaths.

"OK," said Tom. He stood up and took a few steps back. "Sam, just try and take some deep breaths. If you want me to go away I will, but I want you to take some deep breaths, even if you do it just so it's easier for you. Please Sam."

Sam's breathing stayed as rapid as it had before, and a series of thoughts began to rush through her head.

_I can't do this anymore. The baby, the nightmares, I need them all to go away. I can't even control my emotions anymore, and I've always been able to do that. Everything that happens is eating away at me inside, and I can't cope on my own. But I can't ask for help either, because that will show that I'm weak. I have to stay strong. But I can't stay strong, not by myself. But if I don't stay strong by myself then I'm just weak. And I can't be weak. I can't show anyone that I'm upset. But I've shown that to Tom already. What does he think? Does he think that I'm stupid, weak and worthless? Maybe he doesn't want to be my boyfriend anymore. I'd understand that, I'd understand it completely, because no one wants to marry someone weak. But if he goes, then it'll just make me even weaker. I need to go. I need to get out. I'll pack some things, and then go for a run, to clear my head a bit. I'll find somewhere else to stay the night as well, as I can't face Tom at the moment. I need to know what he's thinking, but I'm too scared to ask. That shows I am weak, if I'm scared of Tom. I need to get out, now. I need to get out of here fast._

Still breathing rapidly, Sam stood up and walked into the bedroom. When Tom saw her he rushed to her side, but she pushed him away. She went to the wardrobe and got changed into some black leggings, a lilac T-shirt and a dark purple hoodie and tied her hair into a ponytail. She got out a rucksack and began to pack some clothes into it. Tom looked at her puzzled but didn't say anything as he didn't want to upset her even more than he already had done. She then left the bedroom and went into the kitchen, where she packed herself some food. She then grabbed her phone off the side with her headphones, and put them into her rucksack in case she wanted them later (either to listen to music whilst she ran or to call Tom). She then put on her trainers, put her rucksack on her back and then ran out of the front door.

"Shit," said Tom as he watched her go. "What have I done?"

**A/N Sorry to leave it on a cliffhanger, but I thought that that was a good place to leave it. Please read and review! :-D**

**Also, on Casualty scenes in recent episodes (especially the one on yesterday) when they're in resus, has anyone heard a really high-pitched beeping noise? If anyone has can they tell me, because I heard it on my TV but not my tablet or laptop, so I want to know if it's just my TV or if it's actually there (because it's driving me insane and I'm going to ask the BBC to get rid of it if it's the actual programme and not just the TV). Sorry about the long A/N, I'll be impressed if you read the whole thing! :-)**


	6. Running Away

**A/N Hello again! Because of all the lovely reviews I've been getting (and because I just love writing this FanFic) I'm updating again today! Hope you enjoy it! :-D**

**Thanks to sarah4steve, waterlooroadfan2012, bethbebs, justemilyhere, Minxheart, Rose Ronks Tam O'Donoghue and JannyTamHemma for reviewing! There were so many and it made me so happy! :-D**

**Also, because I love Sam so much, I'm going to write a bit from her POV so that I can really get inside her head! :-D**

Sam's POV

As I started running my breathing began to return to normal and my head began to clear. That's why I loved running: you could always think. As I ran along the pavement I thought about what might be going through Tom's head, and also about what he thought might be going through mine. I was still wishing that I'd asked him, but it was too late for that now. I'd run out of the house, and now I just had to keep on running.

* * *

Normal POV

Tom sat in the kitchen, his head in his hands. He couldn't understand why Sam had been so upset, why she had run out of the house without even telling him. He knew that she was having a hard day, what with the baby and the nightmares, but the Sam he knew would never react like this. The Sam he knew would have calmed herself down, shaken herself out of her troubles and carried on like nothing was wrong. Sam was changing, and he didn't know how to help her anymore...

* * *

Sam's POV

I kept on running until I reached the bridge, where I stopped for a few minutes, my arms resting against the metal rail. I looked out over the river, and then suddenly realised that I had nowhere to stay that night. I could go to Fletch's, but he had his wife and kids, and wouldn't want me getting in the way, especially considering how I was now. I also didn't know if I could stay in a house with another man after what Tom had done. I needed a woman, a woman who would understand. Suddenly something in my brain clicked, and I looked up in realisation.

"Zoe," I whispered.

I knew the way to her house, and it was about a ten minute run from here. I pushed myself away from the rail, turned around, and carried on running.

* * *

Normal POV

A while later Tom was still sat in the kitchen, wondering what he should do about Sam. He wanted to follow her, but he knew that she wouldn't like him doing that. And anyway, it was too late now, she'd be far gone. He considered ringing the ED to see if she'd gone there, but he didn't know what he'd do if she had. The best thing he could do was just wait, and hope that she would come back soon...

* * *

Sam's POV

When I got to Zoe's house I rang the doorbell. No one answered. I rang again and then looked at my watch. It was 3:30.

"Idiot," I muttered under my breath. Zoe would still be at the ED for hours yet, so my best chance of finding her would be to go there. I turned around, walked down the steps, and the carried on running, this time towards the ED.

* * *

When I got there I walked into reception, and asked Noel where Zoe was.

"She's in her office," he replied before going back to his pile of paperwork.

"Thanks," I said before heading in the direction of Zoe's office.

* * *

When I got there I knocked on the door, and Zoe called me to come in. I opened the door, and noted the shock-filled expression on Zoe's face before I shut the door behind me.

"Take a seat," said Zoe, and I sat down quickly.

"Sam, I thought you had the day off," Zoe said.

"I do," I said.

"Then why are you here?" asked Zoe. "Why aren't you at home, with Tom?"

I swallowed and took a deep breath. This was going to be a lot harder than I thought.

"I-I, um, I..." I said, before looking down at the floor, not knowing what to say.

Zoe came and sat on the seat beside me and put her arm around my shoulders. "Sam, what happened?"

"I had an argument with Tom," I whispered.

"What about?" Zoe asked gently.

It took all of my will power not to lie on the floor and curl into a ball like I had at home.

"Nightmares, the baby, me curling up and him trying to stop me, him trying to pick me up," I said, reeling off a list of everything that had happened that day.

"Did you want to leave the house for a bit then?" she asked.

I nodded. "Um, Zoe, I was wondering if..." I began, but Zoe interrupted me.

"Sam, of course you can," she said.

"Of course I can what?" I asked, not knowing if Zoe had caught on to what I was saying.

"Stay at mine for the night," said Zoe. "Well, I guess that's what you were asking anyway."

I nodded again, tears running down my face. "Thank you," I whispered.

Zoe hugged me tight as we sat there, her gently rocking me back and forth.

**A/N Sorry it's a bit short, but the next chapter will be in Zoe's house and will be longer I promise! Please R&R! :-D**


	7. Zoe's House

**A/N Because of all of the lovely reviews I keep receiving (and because I can't sleep!) I'm updating at 2:52 in the morning! (I'll be a zombie at school probably for the rest of the week, but I think it's worth it to update this FanFic!) Hope you enjoy the chapter! :-D**

**Thanks to lilangel1, waterlooroadfan2012, sarah4steve and Minxheart for reviewing! They were really nice reviews that made me smile! :-D**

Normal POV

When they got to Zoe's house after she'd finished her shift, Zoe told Sam to sit on the sofa, and then sat down next to her.

"Why are you here, Sam?" Zoe asked.

"Because you told me I could," Sam said, confused. "If you don't want me here then I'll leave..."

"No, Sam, that's not what I meant," Zoe said quickly before Sam stood up. "What I meant was what happened with Tom that made you want to run away?"

Sam sighed. "Do you want the whole story?" she asked.

Zoe nodded. "Yep, from the beginning," she replied.

Sam took a deep breath, and then began to tell Zoe what had happened.

* * *

"And then I ran out of the front door," Sam finished about ten minutes later.

Zoe just sat there, shocked. How could one person go through so much in one day?

"Zoe?" said Sam, looking nervously at Zoe's shocked expression.

"Yeah, sorry," said Zoe, snapping out of her daze. She then looked at Sam in concern. "Are you alright?"

"I wouldn't be here if I was," said Sam defeatedly.

Zoe opened her arms wide, and Sam gratefully accepted, tears running down her cheeks, something which had happened so often that day that she'd lost count.

"Shh, it's OK, you're alright," said Zoe, hugging Sam tightly. She then noticed how tired Sam looked. "Sam, do you want to go to bed?"

"OK," said Sam, yawning as she did so.

"I'll show you to the spare bedroom then," said Zoe, leading her way up the stairs.

* * *

When Zoe had shown Sam to the spare bedroom she got out some pyjamas from her rucksack, quickly got changed and fell asleep. Unfortunately, unbeknown to her, she wasn't going to be asleep that long...

* * *

Zoe was watching TV when she heard a scream from upstairs. At first she thought she was hearing things, but then as she heard more, louder screams, she ran upstairs to the spare bedroom where she found Sam thrashing about on the bed.

"Sam, wake up, it's only a dream," said Zoe, shaking Sam's shoulder.

Sam woke up, looked around the room for a few seconds (trying to work out where she was) and then spotted Zoe. Zoe noticed that when Sam saw her Sam's whole body collapsed into the bed, the relief visibly flowing through her.

"What happened?" asked Zoe, beginning to rub the shoulder that she had just been shaking to wake Sam up.

"I was in Afghanistan, and whilst we were fighting this man came up to me and grabbed me, pushing me against a wall," Sam began. "He wouldn't get off, no matter how much I struggled. He even got other people to hold me and even hold guns up to me, and they just wouldn't get off. I was scared." At the end of her speech Sam had tears rolling down her cheeks, and she almost whispered the last sentence, showing how upset she really was.

"Come here," Zoe said kindly, and hugged Sam for the third time that day. As Zoe was hugging her she felt her curl up into a ball, and the more she curled up, the more Zoe comforted her (to try and show her that she didn't need to curl up in order to feel safe). A few minutes later Zoe felt Sam go limp in her arms and looked at her: she'd fallen asleep. Zoe then quietly put the duvet back over her and then left the room, leaving the door partially open so she'd be able to hear if Sam started screaming again.

**A/N I know I said this chapter would be longer, but it's now 3:31, so I'll do a longer chapter tonight. Please R&R! :-D**


	8. Making Up

**A/N OK, so, I have the day off school today (as it's a non-pupil day), so I'm updating again! (YAY!) Hope you enjoy the chapter! :-D**

**Thanks to lilengel1, sarah4steve, Minxheart, waterlooroadfan2012, ct2191 and Sam2014Nicholls for reviewing! They made me really happy! :-D**

A few hours later Zoe was woken by the sound of screaming. She'd gone to bed a little bit early as she'd had quite a few late nights recently, and had only just fallen asleep. She sat up, annoyed, wondering who was making the noise. Suddenly she clicked.

_Sam,_ she thought.

She got off the bed and ran into the next bedroom, where Sam was fidgeting on the bed, and looked like she was fighting someone. Zoe shook her awake, trying to avoid Sam's flying fists.

"Sam, wake up, it's OK," said Zoe.

Sam's eyes snapped open and saw Zoe. She immediately put her fists down and curled up.

"Are you alright?" Zoe asked.

Sam nodded and curled up tighter, burrowing under the duvet as she did so.

"Come on Sam, I know you're lying," said Zoe, bending down next to the bed.

Sam said nothing.

"Why won't you let me help you?" asked Zoe.

"Because I'm alright," said Sam. "Just go back to bed, you're obviously tired."

"So are you!" said Zoe. "Even when you're trying to get to sleep you can't because of the nightmares. Just let me help you!"

"I'm fine Zoe," said Sam.

"Seriously Sam, you're not," said Zoe. "Why won't you just let me help?"

"Be-be-because then I'll get used to it, and th-th-then when you don't want to he-he-help anymore I'll have to get used to coping on my own again l-l-like I did when Dy-Dy-Dylan stopped waking me up," stuttered Sam.

"Oh Sam," said Zoe. She opened her arms and eventually Sam accepted the much-needed hug. "I won't not wake you up, and I'm sure Tom won't either."

"He already has," said Sam.

"That's because you ran away, Sam!" said Zoe.

"Yes, but if he hadn't have stopped me curling up then I wouldn't have had to," Sam argued.

"He was only trying to protect you and the baby," said Zoe. "I'm guessing that when you curled up you squashed it and so it kicked even more. If he knew that was going to happen then of course he would have stopped you, because he doesn't want the baby hurting you."

"True," said Sam.

"I think you should go back and see him," said Zoe. "He'll be really worried about you."

"No!" said Sam quickly.

"OK, well, what about if he came here?" said Zoe. "Then I can tell him to go if he's horrible to you."

"OK," said Sam slowly.

"OK, I'll just go and get my phone," said Zoe. She left the room and came back a few seconds later with her phone. She knelt back down next to the bed, dialled Tom's number and then held the phone to her ear.

"Zoe?" Tom said when he picked up the phone. "What do you want?"

"Um, well Sam's here, and..." Zoe began.

"Sam!" said Tom. "Is she alright?"

"Yes, she's OK," said Zoe. "She was wondering if you could come over to mine so she could talk to you."

"OK," said Tom. "I'll be there in ten minutes."

"OK," said Zoe.

"I love you, Tom," Sam said.

"Sam?" Tom asked. "Is that you?"

"Yes, it was," said Zoe.

"What did she say?" asked Tom.

Zoe passed the phone to Sam. "I love you, Tom," she said.

"I love you too, Sam," said Tom. "I'll see you in a few minutes, and then we can talk properly. OK?"

"OK," said Sam, and handed the phone back to Zoe.

"I'll see you in a few minutes then, Tom," said Zoe. "Bye."

"Bye, Zoe," said Tom, and he put the phone down. He then got his car keys, got into the car and drove to Zoe's.

* * *

When he got there Zoe (who had got changed out of her night clothes) answered the front door, and led him upstairs to where Sam was still in bed. Well, she was supposed to be anyway. When they entered the bedroom the bed was empty.

"Where's she gone?" asked Tom, panicking slightly.

As if to answer them they heard the sound of someone being sick coming from the bathroom. Tom ran to the door and tried to open it, but it was locked.

"Sam, it's me," said Tom. "Can you open the door?"

After a minute or so Sam unlocked the door and came out of the bathroom. She was about to hug Tom when she ran away, her hand over her mouth. He followed her and held her hair out of her face and rubbed her back as she threw up again. When she had finished she wiped her mouth and then turned around, burying her head in Tom's chest. Tom put his arms around her but then she pulled away suddenly and was sick again. Suddenly, without warning, the baby began to kick her stomach again furiously.

"AHHH!" screamed Sam.

"Whoa, shh, it's OK Sam," Tom said, trying to sooth her. He waited until she had stopped throwing up and then pulled her into a tight hug whilst tears ran down her cheeks.

"Did the baby start kicking again?" he asked.

Sam nodded slightly.

"Does it really hurt that much?" he asked.

Sam nodded again.

"Do you want some paracetamol?" he asked.

Sam nodded for the third time.

"Zoe, could you get Sam some paracetamol please?" he asked Zoe, who had been standing by the door the whole time.

"Yes, of course," said Zoe. She went to the kitchen and came back a minute later with two tablets and a glass of water.

"Thanks," said Sam. She took the paracetamol and waited for it to work.

They sat on the floor for a few minutes, and then Tom looked at his watch. It was 9:30, and Sam was nearly falling asleep.

"Um, Zoe, is it OK if we stay the night?" asked Tom, gesturing to Sam.

"Yes, that's fine," said Zoe. "There are two beds in the spare room, and you can push them together to make a double if you want."

"OK, thanks," said Tom. He picked up a very sleepy Sam and laid her on one of the beds. He and Zoe then pushed the other one next to it, and then he climbed into it.

"Night, Zoe," he said.

"Goodnight," said Zoe, and then closed the door behind her. Sam would be OK now that Tom was there, and she was glad that they had made up.

**A/N So, that was a bit of a longer chapter for you! Sorry it's a bit late, but I'm nearly falling asleep (even though I've only been up about nine hours today!). Please read and review! :-D**


	9. Back to Work

**A/N Because I have a slight obsession with Casualty (especially Sam because she's just amazing!) I'm going to update this a lot (which means you'll all have something to read!). :-D Hope you like the chapter! :-D**

**Thanks to sarah4steve, waterlooraodfan2012 and lilangel1 for reviewing! They make me so happy and make me want to write! :-D**

At about 7:00 the next morning Tom woke up. He looked around the room in confusion before realising where he was: Zoe's house. He then looked over at Sam who was still sleeping peacefully on her side. He put his hand on her shoulder and gently shook her awake.

Sam groaned as the shaking woke her up. "Tom!" she moaned.

"You need to get up," said Tom. "You didn't go to work yesterday so you need to go in today."

Sam lay there not moving.

"Come on Sam, get up," said Tom.

Sam still didn't move.

"I'll tickle you," he threatened (as being tickled was the one thing that Sam absolutely hated). When she still didn't move her began to gently tickle her.

"Ah, Tom, get off!" said Sam as she tried to wriggle away (which didn't work as there wasn't enough space on the bed). "Fine, I'll get up."

"Good," said Tom. "You've got an hour to get ready, an hour and fifteen minutes max."

"OK," said Sam as she began to slowly get out of bed.

* * *

About an hour later Sam, Tom and Zoe set off for the ED. When they got there Zoe went to her office whilst Sam and Tom went into the staffroom to get their scrubs so they could get changed. When they had got changed they went to reception to see if there was anything they needed to do.

"No, not really," replied Tess when they asked her. "It's relatively quiet in here today."

But she spoke too soon. Suddenly the red phone rang, and Tom answered it.

"Yep, OK, we're on our way," he said, and then put the phone down.

"What is it?" asked Sam.

"There's been a major RTC with at least ten people injured," Tom explained. "We're going to need a lot of space in resus and a lot of staff to cover it."

"OK, I'll start moving people out of resus," said Tess, heading towards resus.

Just then the doors opened, and the first casualty was brought in...

**A/N OK, I know it was short, but I need your characters as casualties! I can have as many as I want (well, within reason obviously), so I will use yours if you send one. If you want to send a second one as well then that would also be welcome! The faster characters come in the faster I can write the next chapter! Please R&R! :-D**

**Syoc/ Character Form:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Injuries:**

**Will they live or die in the end?:**

**Family (if you want them to visit):**

**Any medical history that will affect them:**

**Anything else:**


	10. The Chaos Begins!

**A/N Just realised this is chapter ten! I didn't even realise I'd done that many! I also have over 50 reviews! YAY! I'M SO HAPPY! :-D Anyway, here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it! :-D**

**Thanks to waterlooroadfan2012, sarah4steve, L'Amour veritable, Minxheart, Mrs Cuckoo, Gillian Kearney Fan and Linneagb for characters! If anyone want to submit another one (even though L'Amour veritable has already submitted three!) then they would be welcome (as I need lots and lots of patients in order for my plan to work!). :-D**

**Also, a quick note, having thought about it I think that characters who have a connection with anyone from Casualty won't be able to have the connection, as the plot won't work if that happens. If anyone wants to change the family of the characters that this applies to then I will happily accept whatever you choose (as long as they don't have a connection).**

**Last thing, sorry if any of the medical information is incorrect, but I'm not a doctor!**

"Right, this is Chloe Hills, she's 26," said Dixie as she wheeled the bed into the hospital. "She has facial, arm and head lacerations and a broken arm. BP 130 over 70, GCS 8, stats 95%. She's had 10mg of morphine and 500ml of saline."

Sam and Tom had begun to follow by this point, and helped move Chloe onto the bed.

"Hello Chloe, I'm Sam, I'm a doctor," said Sam. "Are you in any pain?"

"My arm really hurts," explained Chloe.

"OK, let's give her 5mg of morphine," said Sam, and one of the nurses got onto it.

"How did you do this?" Sam asked, looking at Chloe's arm.

"I crashed my car into another car, and then went through the windscreen," Chloe explained.

"Ouch," said Sam. "Well, I think that arm's broken, but we'll have to give you an x-ray to make sure. Fletch, could you do that and then give her some stitches?"

"Yep," replied Fletch, and went over to the phone to book an x-ray.

Just then another person came through the resus doors.

"Can we have some people over here?" Dixie called, and Sam rushed to help. "OK on three, one, two, three." Everyone moved the person over to the bed.

"Right, this is Marina Cameron, she's 20," Tom explained to Sam (as he had been there whilst Jeff was telling them about Marina and Sam hadn't been). "She's got glass in her abdomen and query internal bleeding. She's had 10mg of morphine and 500ml of saline."

"OK, thanks Tom," said Sam. "OK, Marina, I'm Sam, a doctor here. Are you in any pain?"

"Not really," said Marina.

"OK," said Sam. "How did this happen?"

"I crashed my car, and the windscreen smashed, and the flying glass hit me," explained Marina.

"OK," said Sam. "Um, Rita, could you get this glass out please, and then book an x-ray to check there's none left?"

"OK," said Rita, and began to get the things ready for removing the glass.

* * *

Sam was just leaving resus when Iain came in with yet another casualty.

"What have we got?" Sam asked.

"This is Amy Stevenson, she's 3 years old," Iain began whilst wheeling Amy towards resus. "She has injuries on her chest and whiplash from her seatbelt. BP 120 over 80, GCS 10, stats 98%. Her aunt Sarah Stevenson has a broken rib."

"OK," said Sam. "Cubicles please Iain."

Iain wheeled the wheelchair that Amy was sitting in into a cubicle, and Sarah followed. He then lifted her onto the bed, and Sam began to examine her.

"Um, Robyn," said Sam, seeing Robyn walking along nearby. "Could you take Sarah for an x-ray to see if she has any broken ribs, and if she does, how many?"

"Yep, OK," said Robyn. "Come on, Sarah, you come with me. Doctor Nicholls will look after your niece."

"OK, Amy, I'm Sam, a doctor," said Sam. She lifted up Amy's T-shirt and was shocked at all of the bruising on her chest. "Amy, how did you get these?"

Sam put her hand on Amy's chest but Amy flinched away.

"OK, it's alright, I'm not going to hurt you," said Sam reassuringly. "Did your aunt do this to you?"

Amy gave a small nod.

"Does she hurt you a lot?" asked Sam gently.

Another nod.

"Do you live with her?" asked Sam.

"My mum and dad died when I was very little, so Auntie Sarah looks after me now," explained Amy, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Come here," said Sam, opening her arms out. Amy leant forward slightly and let Sam hug her gently.

After a minute or so Sam pulled herself out of the hug. "Amy, will you stay here for me whilst I go and talk to someone?" she asked.

"OK," said Amy, and made herself comfy on the bed.

"OK, I'll be back soon, or I'll send someone else to come and see you," said Sam. "I'll make sure they're nice!"

Amy giggled slightly, and then Sam left her.

* * *

Sam walked out of the cubicle and tried to find Tom, but instead she was met with another patient!

"Sam, can you come and help please?" Norman asked.

"Um, I was just going to..." began Sam.

"Thanks," said Norman. "Right, this is Leona Kent, 21 years old. She's got a chest trauma from the impact of the collision. Was KOed at the scene, but regained consciousness. BP is 140 over 60, GCS 6, stats 80%. She's had 10mg of morphine and 500ml of saline. OK, on three. One, two, three."

Everyone helped and Leona was moved onto a bed.

"Hello, I'm Sam, I'm a doctor here," said Sam. "Are you in any pain?"

"My chest," Leona said, wheezing slightly.

"OK, could we get her another 5mg of morphine and possibly an oxygen mask?" Sam asked, and some nurses began to get what Sam had asked for. Whilst they were doing that Sam slipped quietly out of the room and found Tom at the nurses' station.

"Oh Tom, um, could I have a word?" asked Sam.

"What's wrong?" he asked, looking at her in concern.

"It's not me, it's Amy Stevenson, my patient," said Sam, and Tom breathed a sigh of relief. "She's got some bruising on her chest that wasn't caused by the crash, and she says that her aunt hurts her. Could you come and have a look?"

"Sure, in a minute," said Tom. "I'll quickly tell... who is with her aunt?"

"Robyn," said Sam.

"I'll just go and find Robyn and tell her not to let..." Tom began.

"Sarah," Sam filled in.

"I'll tell her not to let Sarah near Amy, at least not until we've assessed the situation and informed social services," said Tom.

"OK, thanks," said Sam. "She's in cubicle three."

"OK, I'll come and join you in a minute," said Tom, and he went to find Robyn.

* * *

Meanwhile Sam went into Amy's cubicle to find her asleep on the bed. She smiled and then left her whilst she went to see some more patients.

"What have we got?" asked Sam as yet another bed was wheeled into the hospital.

"This is Ben Miller, 19 years old," began Dixie. "He's got a spinal fracture and a query brain injury. He was KOed at the scene; BP 180 over 40, GCS 3, stats 60%."

"Not good then," said Sam.

"No, not really," said Dixie. She then wheeled Ben into resus. "OK on three, one, two, three."

Ben was moved over to the bed and Sam began to examine him.

"His pupils are dilated, there's no response," said Sam. "I don't think he's got long to live."

"Well, I'll look through his belongings and see if I can find anything about his relatives," said Jamie, picking up Ben's rucksack.

"OK," said Sam, and then left resus. She needed a breather.

* * *

Sam was just heading to the staffroom when Jeff called her over.

"Sam, can you help please?" he called.

"Fine," said Sam quietly. "Coming," she called to Jeff, and ran over.

"This is Joe Holmes, 23 years old," began Jeff. "He's got a broken arm, a dislocated shoulder and a facial laceration to the right cheek. His BP is 130 over 70, GCS 8, stats 90%. He's had 5mg of morphine and 200ml of saline."

"Thanks Jeff," said Sam after they had moved him over. "Hello Joe, I'm Sam, a doctor. Are you in any pain?"

"Not really," said Joe.

"OK," said Sam. "How did this happen?"

"I was coming towards the crash, and didn't see it in time, then 'crash' and I was part of it!" explained Joe.

She looked around to see who was free and spotted Fletch who had just finished stitching up Chloe. "Fletch, could you come and stitch up Joe here and then sort him an x-ray?"

"Will do," said Fletch, and then Sam left resus to try and get another break.

* * *

Once she was out of resus Sam looked around quickly to check that no one was watching her, and then quickly walked to the staffroom, unlocked the door and then went inside. She sighed at the silence in the room, and then sat on the sofa, where she gently fell asleep...

**A/N So, a very long chapter for you today (well, it's the longest one I've ever written for this story anyway!)! Hope you enjoyed it, and remember to send in more characters if you want to (as I want the ED to explode it's so full! (not literally of course, but you get what I mean!)). Also, the more characters, the more drama there will be for Sam later! Please R&R! :-D**

**Also, if anyone wants notes for how to play the old 'Casualty' theme tune, PM me (or write it in a review if you don't have an account) and I'll give you them (as I worked it out the other day and it's fun to play!). :-D**


	11. More Chaos!

**A/N Another chapter! (I know, it's very quick for me!) You have waterlooroadfan2012's music lesson to thank as I wanted to cheer her up! Hope you enjoy the chapter! :-D **_That's wrong, _I think. _Start again!_

**A/N That was the plan! Sorry I didn't update sooner, but I had a lot of other things to do (the main one being that my parents decided that we should all go out for a meal on Friday night (which was when I was going to write this!)). :-( I hope you enjoy the chapter anyway! :-D**

**Thanks to sarah4steve, Gillian Kearney Fan and waterlooroadfan2012 for reviewing! I think you all took less than five minutes to review the story, which makes me happy (as it shows that you like the story!). Also thanks to Minxheart who reviewed just as I was writing this! Another thanks to Linneagb and CasualtyFanForever81 who reviewed whilst I was writing the chapter (I know, it's been that long!). :-D**

Sam woke up about ten minutes later to someone shaking her shoulder. She opened her eyes and looked at them: it was Fletch.

"Sorry to wake you but we've got more casualties coming in and we need all the help we can get," he said.

"OK," said Sam, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. "I'll come in a second."

"OK," said Fletch and left the staffroom.

Sam sighed, and then got off the sofa. She looked around the silent staffroom once more before opening the door and heading out into the busy ED.

* * *

Sam came out of the staffroom and was met with yet _another_ casualty!

"This is Hannah Scott, 15 years old," said Iain, wheeling Hannah in. "She's got a fractured ankle and a fractured elbow. BP 120 over 70, GCS 8, stats 95%. She's had 5mg of morphine and 200ml of saline. OK on three, one, two, three."

On three everyone moved Hannah to the bed, and then Sam began to talk to her.

"Hello Hannah, I'm Sam, I'm a doctor here," she said. "Are you in any pain?"

"A little bit," said Hannah.

"OK, let's get her another 5mg of morphine please," said Sam, and a nurse began to do it.

Sam then headed out of resus and Norman was there again with another casualty on another stretcher.

_How can there be so many?!_ thought Sam. "What have we got?" she asked Norman.

"This is Bill Evans, 73 years old," said Norman. "He's got a laceration to the left side of his face and a query fractured ankle. BP is 130 over 80, GCS 9, stats 90%. He's had 5mg of morphine and 500ml of saline."

Bill was then wheeled into resus and moved over to a bed.

"Hello Bill, I'm Sam," said Sam. "Are you in any pain?"

"My ankle's killing me," said Bill.

"OK, can we give him another 10mg of morphine please?" asked Sam. She then turned to Bill. "How did this happen?"

"I was driving my car along the road when some idiot drove into me," said Bill. "I was trapped in my car for ages!"

"Well, you're here now," said Sam. She was tired and annoyed herself, she didn't need someone else moaning to her. She then looked at the cut on Bill's face. "Um, Lily, could you stitch this up for me please? I would ask a nurse to do it but they're all busy and I don't want any damage to be caused to Bill's eye."

"Certainly Doctor Nicholls," said Lily, and went towards Bill in order to get a look at the cut. Sam then left resus.

* * *

Sam had just got into the corridor when her stomach rumbled. It was then that she realised that she's skipped breakfast, and so hadn't had anything to eat that day (meaning that she was now really hungry!). She went to the hospital shop and bought herself a sandwich. She was just about to eat it when Dixie came in with a casualty.

"Sam, can you come and help please?" she asked.

"Can't I have a ten minute break?" asked Sam.

"Yes, once you've helped me with this patient," said Dixie.

"Fine," said Sam. She put the sandwich in her pocket of her scrubs (as it was quite big) and then hurried over.

"OK, this is an unknown female, about 30 years old," began Dixie. "She's sustained an injury to her leg, most likely due to the stop of blood circulation due to the fact that it was trapped. She was KOed at the scene. BP 140 over 60, GCS 6, stats 80%. She's had 500ml of saline. She had an eight year old daughter in the back with her, and Jeff's bringing her in now. OK on three, one, two, three."

Everyone got around the bed and moved the woman onto a bed. Sam then began to examine her.

"Her pupils are dilated, and there's no response," she said, shining a light into the woman's eyes. "Has she been like this since the crash?"

"Yes," said Dixie.

"OK," said Sam. "How long will it be before her daughter's here?"

"About five minutes I'd say," said Dixie.

"OK, thanks," said Sam. She left resus, got the sandwich out of her pocket and began to eat it.

* * *

A few minutes later Sam had just finished eating her sandwich when the daughter of the woman who had come in a few minutes ago came in.

"Right, this is Dani Howard, she's eight years old," said Jeff as he began to wheel Dani in in a wheelchair. "She's just got a bit of whiplash but she's a bit pale and has been vomiting. BP 130 over 70, GCS 7, stats 90%. She's had 200ml of saline."

"OK, cubicles please Jeff," said Sam, not wanting the girl to see her mother whilst she was still unconscious, especially before they'd both been checked out.

"OK, Dani, could you get onto the bed for me please?" Sam asked. Dani stood up and got onto the bed. However as she did so she was sick again and unfortunately it went all over Fletch (who had just entered the cubicle)!

"Thanks!" said Fletch. "I'll need to go and get changed now!"

"Sorry," said Dani.

"Oh, I was only joking, it's not your fault," said Fletch. He then turned to Sam. "I'll be back in five minutes."

"OK," said Sam. "How many times have you been sick today Dani?"

"About ten," said Dani.

"She was only sick three times that I saw, well four including just now," said Jeff.

"OK," said Sam. She went out of the cubicle. "Tom?" she called.

"What's up?" he asked.

"I think my patient, Dani Howard, was ill before she came to the ED," Sam explained. "Could you check her over?"

"Of course I can," said Tom. He then looked closely at Sam. "You look shattered, why don't you go and take a break?"

"OK, thanks," she said. Sam then headed off to the staffroom whilst Tom went to see what was wrong with Dani.

* * *

Sam was just about to go into the staffroom when Iain called her over.

"Sam, can you come and help?" he asked.

It took all of Sam's willpower not to yell 'No!' as she ran over to help Iain.

"What have we got?" she asked as she began to walk alongside the trolley.

"This is Willow Lucas, 16 years old," began Iain. "She has minor facial lacerations and a broken ankle. BP 120 over 80, GCS 9, stats 95%. She's had 5mg of morphine and 200ml of saline. OK on three, one, two, three."

On three everyone moved Willow onto a bed.

"Hello Willow, I'm Sam, a doctor here," said Sam. "Are you in any pain?"

"My ankle hurts a bit," replied Willow.

"OK, let's get her five of morphine," said Sam. One of the nurses got onto it and then she turned back to Willow. "How did this happen?"

"My mum was driving the car and then someone pulled out in front of her," explained Willow. "She then tried to swerve, but then hit another car. The front of the car got completely smashed up and sh-she..."

"She was dead when we got there," explained Iain.

"OK," said Sam. She then looked around for a nurse. "Um, Rita, could you stitch up Willow please?"

"Sure," said Rita, and began to get some things ready.

Sam then left resus in order to try and get that break Tom had told her to have.

* * *

Sam entered the staffroom and sat down at the table.

_Finally,_ she thought. _Silence again!_

She rested her head on her hands and took some deep breaths, trying to get rid of all of the stress of resus. She had been in there for about two minutes when she heard the door being opened behind her. She was too tired to see who it was so she didn't bother.

"Hey, are you alright?" Tom's voice. Sam would know that anywhere.

Sam just nodded slightly; she couldn't be bothered to do anything else.

Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Are you OK, Sam?" Tom asked.

"Yeah," said Sam, not moving her head from where it rested on her hands. "I'm just tired."

"You didn't get much sleep last night did you?" Tom asked, sitting down next to her.

"How do you know?" she asked.

"I wouldn't have either if I'd been in your position, and you're never this tired," said Tom. "Why couldn't you sleep?"

"I didn't want to," said Sam. "Those nightmares, I couldn't face them all again. I knew I'd only get a few hours sleep anyway, and I didn't want to have them again, or wake you, so I just stayed awake. I fell asleep about five because I was so tired, which was why I was asleep when you woke up."

"Come here, Sam," said Tom, opening his arms out. Sam didn't say anything, just leant on him, burying her head in his chest. Not long after Tom felt his scrubs getting wet, and realised they were Sam's tears.

"Oh Sam, don't cry," said Tom. "You're the strong one, remember?"

"I'm not anymore," said Sam.

"You are," said Tom. "If I'd been you I would have had a nervous breakdown by now, but you just carry on."

Sam looked up at him. "Do I?"

"Yes, Sam, you do," said Tom, gently wiping the tears from Sam's eyes. "Nothing ever stops you doing what you want, not even me!"

Sam laughed, and more tears began to run down her face. Tom held her close and rubbed her back as she cried.

* * *

A few minutes later Sam stopped crying and just sat there, her head resting on Tom's chest.

"Why don't you ask for the rest if the day off?" suggested Tom.

"No, it's OK, I'm fine," said Sam. She tried to get up but Tom stopped her.

"Sam, you're obviously exhausted," said Tom. "You don't have to come, I'll just quickly ask Zoe if you can go and then that will be it."

"OK," said Sam, giving in. She rested her head back on her hands as Tom went to find Zoe.

* * *

"Ah, Zoe," said Tom when he saw her. "Could I have a quick word?"

"Sure, what is it?" asked Zoe.

"Um, could Sam possibly have the rest of the day off?" asked Tom. "She didn't get much sleep last night, so she's exhausted, and..."

"Sorry Tom, no," said Zoe.

"What?!" asked Tom, shocked. "Why?"

"There's a bug that's started making its way around the ED, and we need all the doctors we can get," explained Zoe. "I've sent three home already because they've been ill."

"That's even more reason to let Sam have the day off!" said Tom. "You know what could happen to the baby if Sam gets ill!"

"Yes, I do, but we need staff," said Zoe.

"So you care more about having one more doctor than you do about Sam's baby!" said Tom angrily. "Right that's it, she's going home whether you like it or not!"

"Tom, if she goes home you both get the sack!" said Zoe.

"Fine, she'll stay!" said Tom. "But if she can't do her job properly because she's too tired then blame yourself!"

Tom then went to the staffroom to tell Sam what had happened.

* * *

Sam heard the door open behind her and looked around. Tom was there, but he was looking angry.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Zoe said you can't have the day off," said Tom.

"What?" asked Sam quietly.

"She said there's a bug going round the ED and people are going off sick, so she needs as many doctors as she can get," explained Tom. "I told her that it wouldn't be good for you or the baby but she wouldn't listen."

Sam couldn't listen to any more. She folded her arms, rested her head on them and began to cry. Tom saw her body beginning to shake slightly and went over to her, puting his arm around her.

"Shh, it's OK, Sam," said Tom. "It's alright."

"It's not though is it?" Sam said. "I'm going to mess up at some point if Zoe makes me work, and then there'll be a complaint, and everything will be my fault, and then Zoe will sack me, and then..."

"Oh Sam, don't think like that," said Tom. "You won't make a mistake; you never have before."

"But I've never been this tired before have I?" said Sam angrily. She wanted to go and strangle Zoe so that she could go home, but knew that that would get her into even more trouble.

"No, but you'll still be OK," said Tom. "And if someone does make a complaint I'll make sure it's Zoe that gets into trouble and not you."

"Thanks, Tom," said Sam. She then turned her head so it was on its side (still resting on her arms). Tom smiled at her and she smiled back.

"You OK now?" asked Tom.

"I'm sure I'll live," said Sam. She slowly got up, but as she did so her legs gave way and Tom had to catch her to stop her from hitting the floor. He helped her up and sat her back on the chair.

"I'm telling Zoe," said Tom. "We can't have you collapsing whilst you're trying to treat people!"

"No, don't," said Sam. "She won't do anything."

"If it happens again I'm telling her," said Tom.

"OK," said Sam. She got up again (without falling over this time) and then headed back out into the ED, dreading having to work another shift...

**A/N OK, I was going to do more in this chapter but it's so long that I think I'll put it in another chapter (which means this is going to have even more chapters than I planned!)! Please R&R! :-D**


	12. The Chaos Continues!

**A/N So, here I am again! Hopefully I won't have to rewrite the A/N this time! :-D Hope you enjoy the chapter! :-D**

**Mrs Cuckoo: I will have your character in it again. I was just trying to get all the casualties in, but now I've done that I'm going to start getting to know the characters a bit better, so you should all see the one/s you made again quite soon! :-D**

**Thanks to waterlooraodfan2012, lilangel1, CasualtyFanForever81, sarah4steve, Minxheart, Mrs Cuckoo, L'Amour veritable, perpetualpathology, Guest and XCasualtyTeamTamX for reviewing! As XCasualtyTeamTamX rightly put, I am motivated by and love the reviews (as I like to hear what you guys think). They also make me feel happy when I'm sad. :-D**

Sam walked back out into the ED, desperately trying not to cry.

"Come on Sam, you can do this," Sam said to herself as she walked. "You're strong remember!"

Sam went to the hospital entrance to find Dixie there wheeling another patient in.

"Who's this?" Sam asked.

"This is Gilbert Michaels, 12 years old," began Dixie. "He's got a broken arm and both his legs are broken. BP 140 over 60, GCS 7, stats 85%. We haven't found his family yet, but he has a card on him that says that he has autism. His mum's phone number is on there as well, so we'll try calling it. He's had 5mg of morphine and 200ml of saline."

Dixie then counted to three and Gilbert was moved over to a bed.

"Hello Gilbert, I'm Sam," began Sam. "I'm a doctor and I work here. I'm going to look after you OK?"

"OK," said Gilbert hesitantly after a few seconds.

"OK Gilbert, are you in any pain?" asked Sam.

"My arm hurts," said Gilbert. "And my legs."

"OK, let's get him 10mg of morphine," said Sam. She went to leave but Gilbert grabbed hold of her arm.

"It's OK Gilbert, the nurses will look after you," said Sam. "Jamie, Robyn, could you look after him?"

"OK," they said, and then went over to Gilbert.

"I'll be back later to check on you," said Sam, and then left resus.

* * *

Sam had just left resus when Jeff came in with another casualty.

"This is Kayla Baker, 18," said Jeff. "She's got a broken leg and possible spinal damage. BP 130 over 70, GCS 8, stats 90%. She's had 10mg of morphine and 500ml of saline. OK on three, one, two three." Everyone got round the bed and gently moved Kayla across.

"Hello Kayla, I'm Sam, I'm a doctor here," said Sam. "Are you in any pain?"

"I can't feel my legs," said Kayla worriedly.

"OK, um, Tess, could you book a CT scan please?" Sam asked.

"Sure," said Tess, and got onto the phone.

Sam then left resus again, hoping to get a break if there weren't any more patients. What she met outside was no better though. There were family members everywhere, shouting at the receptionists (who were getting the worst of it), arguing with doctors, trying to get into resus and to cubicles without permission, and bascially making a riot. Sam wanted to run away but she couldn't get anywhere. Instead she took a deep breath and got ready to shout.

"QUIET!" she yelled, and immediately everyone fell silent and looked at her.

"We understand that you want to see your family, but it's been very busy today so we need to make everything as ordered as possible," said Sam. "There is also a contagious illness going round the ED. We have put those affected away from everyone else, but we need to make sure that no one else catches it. So if you could line up nicely at reception I'm sure Noel and Louise will do their best to sort you out. OK?"

Everyone just nodded and mumbled 'yes' and then began to line up at reception.

"I never knew you had such a loud voice!" said Tom, coming up behind Sam and hugging her.

"I always did, and the army training helped as well," said Sam. "You're not much use as a major if you can't shout!"

"Fair point!" said Tom, and then he and Sam got back to work.

* * *

As Sam walked off she felt her knees go weak again and nearly fell over. When she had made them stronger again she went back to the staffroom to get a ten minute break. When she got in there she sat at the table like she had before and rested her head on her hands. She closed her eyes and began to slowly drift off to sleep...

* * *

Sam's POV

_I was running. I don't know why, I just was. I looked behind me. I was being chased, but I didn't know who was chasing me. I certainly didn't know why. I just knew that I had to keep running. I knew that if they caught me I would be dead..._

* * *

Normal POV

"Tom, where's Sam?" Zoe asked when she passed him.

"I don't know," said Tom truthfully. "In fact, I haven't seen her for a couple of hours."

"Are you sure she didn't go home?" asked Zoe.

"Well if she did she didn't tell me," said Tom. "I'll go and look for her."

"OK," said Zoe, and Tom left to go and find Sam.

* * *

Sam's POV

_I was still running. I wanted to get to safety, for Tom to scoop me up in his arms and to hug me, but there was no one. Well, except the person chasing me, but they were hardly going to give me a hug! Suddenly I heard Tom's voice. I tried to run towards it but I didn't know where it was coming from. I stopped to try to work out where it was coming from, but that was a mistake. As soon as I stopped the person chasing me immediately caught up with me. He held a gun to my head and was about to shoot..._

* * *

Normal POV

"Sam, wake up!" said Tom, shaking her shoulder to wake her up.

Sam woke up and screamed.

"Sam, Sam, it's OK, I'm here," said Tom. Sam stopped screaming and looked at him.

"Are you OK?" he asked.

"Y-y-yes, n-n-no, I-I-I don't know," Sam admitted, leaning back and resting on Tom.

He wrapped his arms around her protectively. "What happened?" he asked.

"I-I-I had another nightmare," said Sam.

"Why do you keep having them?" he asked.

"I don't know," said Sam, tears beginning to roll down her face. "I don't want to have them, but they won't stop."

"Come here," said Tom, opening his arms out. Sam stood up and turned around and he put his arms around her. He began to rub her back, trying to sooth her as she cried. Suddenly Sam's legs gave way, and he held her tightly. Sam whimpered.

"Shh, Sam, it's alright," said Tom. "I'll sit you on the floor OK?"

Sam nodded, and then Tom gently lowered him and Sam so that they were sitting on the floor.

"You OK?" he asked.

"I think so," said Sam. "My legs feel weird though."

"I think they just collapsed, they'll be alright in a minute or two," said Tom. He then looked at Sam closely. "Do you want to talk about the nightmare?"

"Yes," Sam almost whispered.

"What happened?" asked Tom softly.

"I was running," said Sam. "I don't know why, I just was. There was someone chasing me, but I didn't know who they were, and I didn't know why they were chasing me."

By this point Sam had started shaking, so Tom squeezed her hand reassuringly and hugged her tighter.

"I then heard your voice calling me, but I couldn't work out where it was coming from," said Sam. "I stopped for a second to work it out, but as soon as I did the person chasing me caught up with me. He held a gun to my head and was about to shoot me when I woke up. That's why I screamed when I woke up."

"Oh Sam," said Tom. Sam buried her head in his chest and he began to rub her back as she began to cry again. Sam then began to curl up, but Tom stopped her.

"Please Sam, don't," said Tom. "You know what happened last time."

"I'm trying not to," said Sam. She tensed up to stop her body from curling up, but it didn't work. Tom sensed this and took his hand off her back and put it on her legs, helping her to relax her muscles and curl up.

"It's OK, Sam, I can see that you need to," he said. "It's OK, I'll make sure that you don't squash the baby too much."

Sam didn't say anything, just curled up and laid her head on Tom's chest, letting out a sigh as she did so.

Little did they know that Sam curling up would have very bad consequences later...

* * *

About ten minutes later Sam had nearly stopped crying when Zoe walked into the staffroom.

"There you are!" she said. She then blinked a few times to take into the scene before her: Sam and Tom sitting on the floor, Sam crying into Tom's chest. "Sam, are you OK?"

It took all of Tom's willpower not to say "No, she's not alright, which is why I asked you if she could go home earlier. She's exhausted and upset, and has just had a nightmare, so no Zoe, she's not alright!" Instead he turned to look at Zoe and said "Not really, she's tired and had a nightmare. I was then trying to comfort her when her legs gave way, which is why we're sitting on the floor." All the time he spoke in a professional voice, trying not to let his anger at Zoe show.

"Oh, OK," said Zoe, trying not to let the shock she was feeling show on her face. "Are you alright now, because the ED's filling up again and we could really do with your help?"

"OK, we'll come in a minute," said Tom. Zoe nodded and left the room.

"Are you OK to stand up now?" Tom asked.

"I think so," said Sam. Tom stood up, and then helped Sam up as well.

"Well, I didn't fall over!" said Sam. She looked out into the ED and sighed. "I suppose we'd better get back to work then."

"Yeah," said Tom. Sam was about to go when Tom grabbed her arm. "Sam, can I just tell you something?"

"OK," said Sam, turning round to face him again.

"If you ever need anything, anything at all, I'll be here for you," Tom began. "No matter how small you think it is, I'll always help you. I'll never leave you like Dylan did, or not help you. Even if it's only a hug, I'll give you a hug, because I love you, Sam. You're the most special person in the world to me, don't forget that, and I'll always be here for you."

Tears began to run down Sam's face. She knew Tom cared, but to hear it like that was, well, amazing.

"Tom," she said, "can I ask a question?"

"What is it?" asked Tom.

"Can I have a hug?" she asked.

Tom didn't say anything, but instead enveloped her into a hug. Sam buried her head into his chest as she began to cry for what seemed like the hundredth time that day.

"Shh, Sam, it's alright, it's OK," said Tom. He held her tightly as she cried, and hoped that she would be alright soon.

**A/N A whole other chapter and I still haven't got any family in! I will in the next chapter I promise (although you just have to love Tom's little speech, I thought it was really cute!)! Please read and review! :-D**


	13. Family Matters

**A/N I'm here again (I know, quick for me (although I said that for chapter 11 and look where it got me!)). The last chapter was going to have this title, but then the family never turned up, so I had to change it! You'll get to meet the family members in this chapter though I promise! :-D**

**Thanks to sarah4steve, waterlooraodfan2012, Gillian Kearney Fan, Guest, lilangel1, CasualtyFanForever81 and Minxheart for reviewing! There were so many in such a short time, and they cheered me up a lot (as I couldn't sleep last night so I was tired and fed up today!). ****:-D**

A few minutes later Sam stopped crying and pulled herself out of the hug.

"I'd better go," she said wiping the tears from her eyes. She went to leave but just before she left the room she turned around. "Thanks, Tom."

"It's OK," said Tom. "Just, don't do anything stupid in your shift- I know what you're like-"

Sam laughed.

"-and then after work we can go home and have a movie night in," finished Tom.

"OK," said Sam. "See you later then."

"Bye," said Tom, and they both left the room and went separate ways.

* * *

When Sam got to reception it was just as busy as before!

"Oh, Sam, could you show some of these people to their relatives please?" asked Noel.

"Of course," said Sam. She took the clipboard off Noel and called out the first name: "Mr Hills."

A man and a boy came forward to greet her. "Hello, I'm Matt and this is Henry," the man said. "How is Chloe?"

"She's doing quite well," said Sam. "If you just follow me I'll show you where she is."

Sam began to walk towards resus, and Matt and Henry followed her.

* * *

When they got to resus Matt immediately saw Chloe and he and Henry ran over to her.

"Chloe!" said Matt.

"Mum!" said Henry.

"Hello," said Chloe, giving them both a hug.

Sam smiled at the scene, one day that could be her, Tom and their little baby.

"Are you OK?" asked Matt anxiously. "What happened?"

"I was driving to work when I crashed into another car, and then I went through the windscreen," explained Chloe. "That's why I have all these cuts."

She gestured to the cuts that Fletch had neatly stitched up.

"Have you got any other injuries?" Matt asked.

"No, just the cuts," said Chloe.

"Good," said Matt. "You'll be better very soon then."

"Yes, I'll be fine in no time," said Chloe, and her and Matt hugged.

Sam smiled at them, and then left resus, ready to get some more relatives.

* * *

When Sam got into resus she took Noel's clipboard (without asking him as he was talking to someone else and not paying attention to her) and then called the next relative.

"Mr Cameron and Mr Franklin," Sam called.

David Cameron and Joe Franklin stood up from where they'd been sitting.

"How is she?" David asked.

"Follow me and I'll be able to update you," said Sam, and then began to lead David and Joe towards resus where Marina was.

* * *

When they got to resus David and Joe rushed over to Marina (very similar to how Matt and Henry had to Chloe).

"Are you alright?" asked Joe.

Yeah, just a few cut from the glass, and the doctors are going to look in a minute to see if I have any internal bleeding," said Marina.

"Good," said Joe. "You'll be alright then."

"Yes, I don't think I'll die!" joked Marina.

Just then Tess came into resus to do an ultrasound to check for internal bleeding.

"Can you roll your top up for me please?" said Tess. She then applied some gel. "This may be a bit cold."

When she had applied the gel Tess got the probe and began to scan Marina's abdomen.

"Well, there's no internal bleeding, but there is something else I think you should see," said Tess. She turned the screen around and Sam saw something she recognised immediately: a baby.

"Oh, my, God!" said Marina, clearly in shock. "How far gone am I?"

"About four months," said Tess, smiling at Marina's reaction.

Sam was also smiling, mainly because she knew how happy she'd been and was pleased that Marina was also happy.

"I'll leave you to it," said Sam, and then made her way back to reception.

* * *

Sam got back to reception and was about to call out the next name when Sarah Stevenson (Amy's aunt) came running over to her looking angry.

"I want to see my niece," she said. "Other people are allowed to see my family, so why can't I see mine?"

"We found some bruising on Amy's chest that wasn't caused by the crash," explained Sam. "We feel that she may be being abused."

"Abused?!" Sarah shrieked, making Sam wince as the sound hit her ear drum. "I would never, EVER abuse Amy. And YOU," she pointed her finger in Sam's face, "can NOT accuse me of doing that. Understood?"

"I never said it was you, I was just commenting on the bruising we found on Amy..." began Sam.

"You never said it was me, but I know that you thought it was me," said Sarah. "I am sick and tired of people accusing me of things that I don't do, and you will NOT do the same. You will NOT accuse me of hurting my niece. Understood?"

"I-I-I," Sam stammered.

"I said DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" Sarah shouted yelling the last three words straight into Sam's ear. Sam didn't know what she was going to do when suddenly she saw Tom.

"TOM!" she yelled at the top of her voice.

* * *

Sam's POV

This was a mistake as well as a help. As soon as Sarah heard me shout Tom's name she began to punch me hard, knocking the breath out of me. She was punching my stomach, and I was just praying that the baby was going to be alright. Suddenly the punching stopped, and I felt hands on my neck, forcing me not to breathe, not letting me have any air. As soon as I thought I was going to pass out I felt the hands ripped from my neck, and then lay on the floor curled up into a small ball so that she couldn't get me again. I then heard a lot of shouting, and then someone tried to pick me up. I screamed.

* * *

Normal POV

"Sam, Sam, it's me, it's alright," said Tom, trying to make himself heard over Sam's high-pitched scream.

After a few seconds Sam stopped screaming. She uncurled slightly and looked up at Tom who was kneeling next to her but had his body over her back, shielding her protectively.

He smiled at her. "Are you OK?" he asked softly.

"I-I-I th-th-think s-s-so," Sam stuttered, her body beginning to shake slightly.

Tom began to rub her back and her tensed body began to relax. Until she heard another shout that is...

* * *

Sam's POV

I turned around to see Sarah running towards me, closely followed by two security officers.

"I haven't finished with her yet!" she yelled. "She accused me of abusing my niece, I will NOT have her doing that!"

I curled up small again (closing my eyes as I did so) and I felt Tom get up. I heard him running towards Sarah and then I heard a fight. I could also hear people shouting, people screaming, people talking. I curled up even smaller and covered my ears. Suddenly I felt myself being lifted off the ground, and I began to scream again.

"Sam, shh, just trust me." Tom's voice.

I stopped screaming and just let him run with me. I felt him run, stop, unlock a door (as I heard the code), run through the door, shut and lock the door, and then put me down gently on a sofa. I hesitantly opened my eyes and saw Tom knelt down on the floor next to me. He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Thanks," I said.

"No problem," he said. "I knew that I had to save you: Sarah could have seriously hurt you if she had have got to you."

"Can she get us now?" I asked nervously.

"No," said Tom, and I instant relaxed. "We're in the staffroom, and it's locked from both sides."

"The baby hasn't kicked at all," I said worriedly. I hadn't felt it kick at all whilst I was curled up and usually it would have kicked loads.

"Should we go and see if we can get an early scan?" asked Tom. My scan should have been tomorrow but after Sarah had hit the baby we should be able to get an emergency scan.

"C-c-could you see if she's gone first?" I asked nervously.

Tom smiled at me. "Sure," he said, and then went to check.

* * *

Normal POV

Once Tom had made sure that Sarah wasn't outside (and wasn't coming back) he and Sam made their way up to the maternity ward. When they got there Tom asked if they could get an emergency scan, and they were told to wait in reception whilst someone went to check if there was a space. Sam and Tom sat down as they waited.

"What if they haven't got a space?" asked Sam nervously.

"Then we'll get someone in the ED to do it," said Tom. "Or we'll argue until they let us have a scan. We're not leaving the hospital until you've been seen."

"OK," said Sam, and rested her head on Tom's chest whilst they waited.

* * *

A few minutes a midwife came to see them.

"Doctor Nicholls," she said. Tom and Sam stood up and walked over to her.

"You wanted an emergency appointment," she enquired.

"Yes please," said Tom. "Sam was attacked at work today and was punched in the stomach hard, so we want to make sure that the baby's alright."

"You have your twenty week scan tomorrow don't you?" asked the midwife.

"Yes, but I didn't want to leave it until then," said Sam.

"I understand perfectly," said the midwife. "If you come with me I'll see if I can find someone who's free."

"Thank you," said Tom, and he and Sam began to follow the midwife to see if they could get anappointment.

* * *

When they got to the department they found a midwife whose patient had had to cancel, so they were able to take their slot.

"Hello, I'm Claire," Claire said introducing herself. "Can you get on the bed for me please Doctor Nicholls?"

"It's Sam," said Sam getting onto the bed.

"Why did you book an emergency appointment?" asked Claire.

Sam gave a small shudder, and then looked at Tom pleadingly.

"Sam was attacked today at work, and the woman punched her in the stomach, so we wanted to check that the baby wasn't injured," explained Tom.

"OK," said Claire. She got some gel out. "This may be a bit cold."

She put the gel over Sam's abdomen and then began to rub the probe over to try and see the baby.

"The baby looks fine," she said, turning the screen towards Sam and Tom. "Do you want to know the gender?"

Sam and Tom exchanged a look, and then both nodded.

"Yes please," said Sam.

"OK, well, as you know we can't be 100% sure, but I think that you're having a little girl," said Claire smiling.

Tom took a seat on the chair beside the bed and put his head very close to Sam's bump.

"Hello little beauty," he said. "I'm Tom, I'm your dad."

"Tom, what are you doing?!" Sam asked laughing at him.

"I'm saying hello to our little girl here," he said. "Say hello to her."

"No," said Sam.

Tom out his ear to Sam's bump and pretended to listen. "She says she's really upset because you won't talk to her," he said.

"She can't talk!" said Sam.

"Maybe not," said Tom. "But she can hear. So go on, talk to her."

"Fine," said Sam. She leant forward slightly so she could see the whole of her bump. "Hello little girl, I'm your mum. You're going to love living with us when you're born. We'll go shopping soon and buy you loads of nice things for when you arrive. I can't wait to meet you."

"Aw, Sam, I never knew you could be so sensitive," said Tom.

"Shut it you!" said Sam, playfully elbowing him in the ribs.

Tom pretended to be hurt, holding his side, his face filled with agony.

"Oh God Tom, did I hurt you?" asked Sam anxiously.

Tom stopped pretending and looked at her normally. "No, of course not, I'm fine," he said. Sam breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good," she said. "None of us are injured today then."

"No," said Claire. "You're baby was actually quite lucky, that could have been serious for her."

"She'll be a little fighter just like her mum," said Tom.

Sam smiled. What she had said earlier was true: she couldn't wait to meet their little baby.

**A/N There was supposed to be more in this chapter (mainly more family members and more patients), but my plans kind of went out the window (and I didn't even plan that much!). I will get more family in the next chapter, but I like bad things happening to Sam (especially when Tom then comforts her and we get loads of Tam romance), so that will probably happen quite a lot (so if you don't want to see Sam nearly killed physically and mentally lots of times, don't read it as I have lots of plans for that to happen a lot!)! Please R&R! :-D**


	14. Staff Chaos

**A/N I promised this sooner to loads of people but I've been so busy that I have literally had no time to write! Hope you enjoy the chapter anyway (even though it is a little bit late!)! :-D**

**Thanks to sarah4steve, perpetualpathology, waterlooroadfan2012, lilangel1 and Minxheart for reviewing! They were really nice and made me smile! :-D**

**Btw, really random thing here, but has anyone else noticed that Sam (aka Sam Nicholls!) is in the new Casualty music?! She's not even in the programme anymore! Never mind, it makes me smile (as I miss them and Casualty's not nearly as good anymore)! :-D**

As Sam and Tom made they're way back down to the ED they had beaming smiles on their faces. Now that they knew that the baby was a girl they could start discussing names, and Sam couldn't wait. Usually she wouldn't be the sort of person for that kind of thing, but she was looking forward to when they got to go home so they could just sit on the sofa and decide what they're little girl was going to be called.

"Earth to Sam." Tom's voice broke through her thoughts. He looked at her as she snapped back into reality. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I was just thinking about what we might call the baby," said Sam. "Can we talk about it tonight?"

"Of course we can," replied Tom, sensing the excitement in Sam's voice. "We'll finish here in a few ours, then we can go home for a night of movies and baby names!"

"Yay!" said Sam, dancing in happiness slightly, but stopped when she saw Tom smiling at her. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just that it's out of character for you," said Tom, laughing.

"Blame the hormones!" said Sam, and they both laughed as they walked the final few steps back into the ED reception.

* * *

When they got there is was just as busy as it had been before, and Sam's eyes darted around nervously looking for Sarah Stevenson.

"She's not here, it's alright," said Tom, gently placing his hand on Sam's shoulder. Sam looked at him and smiled gratefully, before walking forwards into the crowd of people.

They went to the staffroom to quickly sort themselves out before they had to get back to work.

"Sam," said Tom when they got to the staffroom. "Do you want me to ask Zoe if you can go home?"

"No, because she won't let me so it's pointless asking," said Sam, taking her scrub top off. She was just about to get a new one from her locker when she heard Tom gasp.

"What?" she asked.

"Are you alright?" Tom asked, coming towards her. "You're abdomen's turning purple!"

Tom put his hand on one of the bruises and Sam winced in pain.

"Do you want some pain killers?" he asked.

"Yes please," Sam replied, pulling her scrub top over her head.

Tom opened his locker and brought out a packet of paracetamol. He got two tablets out and handed them to Sam. He then went to get a glass of water for her.

"Thanks," said Sam, putting the tablets into her mouth and then swallowing them with the water. She then handed the glass to Tom who put it on the side. "We'd better go."

"Yeah," said Tom reluctantly. "But Sam, if you feel unwell or tired or something's wrong, come and find me, OK. Even if I can't get you the day off I can still make sure you're alright."

"OK, I will," said Sam. "Thanks." She then turned to walk out of the door, but as she did so her legs gave way.

"Whoa!" said Tom, rushing over to her and grabbing her before she hit the floor. He then gently lowered them both to the floor. "Are you OK?"

"I'm fine, but my stupid legs keep collapsing," said Sam.

"This is the third time," said Tom. "I think we should get you checked out."

"It's the fourth actually, because they gave way earlier when you weren't around," said Sam. "And no, because it's just because I'm so tired. I'll be alright in a minute."

"You shouldn't be working if you've collapsed four times," said Tom. "I'm telling Zoe."

"No, please don't," Sam said quickly before Tom had a chance to get up. "I'll be fine."

"OK," said Tom. "Just don't get up for a minute."

"OK," said Sam, and rested her head on Tom's chest as he held her close.

* * *

A couple of minutes later Sam was about to get up when the staffroom door opened to reveal Zoe.

"Why are you sitting on the floor again?" she asked, a bit of anger showing in her voice. "There are lots of patients out there that need treating and you think it's OK to just sit on the floor and let them die!"

Tom felt the anger boiling inside him. He got up and faced Zoe, despite the protests from Sam.

"Do you think we're sitting on the floor by choice?!" he began, looking angrily at Zoe as he shouted.. "If we had a choice we would be out there treating patients right now! But when Sam went to treat those patients that you're talking about, even though she's so tired that she keeps falling asleep, when she went to treat those patients her legs collapsed and she nearly hit the floor! I then caught her and sat her on the floor so that we wouldn't have another casualty to deal with! Obviously she couldn't then stand up straight away, so we were just sitting on the floor for a couple of minutes until her legs were strong enough to support her weight again! In my opinion she should have gone home hours ago but you are too selfish to let her!"

"Do you really expect me to believe that?!" said Zoe, her voice rising. "Sam isn't ill, and is perfectly capable of working!"

"Then why did she collapse?!" Tom shouted.

"She didn't, that's the point!" Zoe shouted back.

"Well she did, and she's going home right this minute!" shouted Tom. He then turned to Sam and lowered his voice. "Come on, Sam, let's go home."

"You take her home and neither of you work here again!" shouted Zoe.

* * *

Sam's POV

I didn't know what to do. Go with Tom and lose my job, or stay here and risk collapsing again, possibly in resus where it could have dangerous consequences. I looked between Tom and Zoe, both of whom were still telling me to follow their plan.

"I-I-I-I-I-I," I started, but I couldn't say any more. Instead I curled up small, feeling my little girl kick softly in rhythm with my heartbeat.

* * *

Normal POV

"Now look what you've done!" shouted Tom, gesturing over to where Sam was curled up into a ball.

"Me?!" Zoe shouted in shock. "_You're_ the one that tried to make her go home and confused her."

"And you're the one stopping her!" shouted Tom. "If you had have let her go home when I first asked she'd be fine!"

"She was fine anyway!" shouted Zoe.

"No she wasn't!" shouted Tom. "She's been exhausted all day, and you don't care!"

"Well maybe if she'd tried to get some sleep she wouldn't be!" shouted Zoe.

"She would have done, but she didn't want to have a nightmare!" shouted Tom. "You know how horrible they are!"

"Well if she hadn't have been stupid enough to join the army in the first place then she'd be alright wouldn't she?!" shouted Zoe.

* * *

Tom's POV

Sam, stupid?! Did Zoe just call Sam stupid?! I felt the anger rise inside me and then before I knew what I was doing I slapped Zoe across the face.

Zoe just stood there in shock before she eventually spoke. "What the hell was that for?!"

"For calling Sam stupid," I said calmly, hiding my anger.

"That was no reason to slap me!" shouted Zoe.

"You had no reason to call Sam stupid, so I think we're equal don't you?" said Tom.

"Right, that's it, go home now!" shouted Zoe, pointing towards the staffroom door.

* * *

Sam's POV

_What?! Zoe can't just send Tom home! I need him here. I need him to make sure I'm alright, to give me a hug when I'm upset, to help me if I collapse again. He can't go home!_

"No!" I shouted. Tom and Zoe turned to me, stunned that I had joined in the conversation. "You can't send him home!"

"I can and I am," said Zoe. "He slapped me across the face for God's sake!"

"Please, Zoe," I said. "I need him."

"Well he should have controlled his temper then shouldn't he?!" said Zoe. "Tom, go home, now!"

"No, Zoe!" I said. "No!"

My breathing began to speed up, and I began to curl up in a ball on the floor. Immediately Tom rushed to my side and took me into a hug.

"Shh, Sam, it's alright," said Tom, holding me close. "It's OK, you're alright."

"Don't... go..." I said between rapid breaths.

"I'm not going anywhere," said Tom, rubbing my back comfortingly. "Just try and take some deep breaths for me."

"I... can't..." I said.

"Yes you can," said Tom. "Breathe in, and then out. In, then out."

I tried, but it wasn't working: my breath was still coming out in short gasps.

"Sam, please, just try and breathe," said Tom.

"I... am..." I said, still breathing quickly and shallowly.

"OK, OK, it's alright," said Tom. "You'll be OK in a minute."

"Not... if... I... can't... breathe..." I said between rapid breaths.

"Zoe?" asked Tom, looking behind him. "Can you go and get some oxygen?"

"OK," she said. She turned to leave but then came back in. "When this is finished you're going straight home Tom."

"I know, just get the oxygen will you?!" said Tom, obviously annoyed that Zoe still cared about the fact that he had slapped her more than she did me.

"OK," said Zoe, before quickly leaving the room. She came back a minute later with an oxygen mask, which she put over my face.

"Is that better?" Tom asked gently.

I nodded, even though my breathing hadn't slowed down that much.

"Try and take some deep breaths into the oxygen," Tom instructed.

I did as I was told, and eventually my breathing slowed down to it's normal speed.

Tom smiled at me. "Are you alright now?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said, taking the mask off my face. I found it a bit hard to breathe, so I put it back on.

"Are you OK?" Tom asked, seeing me put the mask back onto my face.

"I just found it a bit hard to breathe, so I put it back on," I explained, and the worried look on Tom's face disappeared.

Zoe coughed. "Tom, you have to go home now," she said.

Tom was about to protest but the look on Zoe's face stopped him. He whispered in my ear. "I'll see you later Sam. If you need me give me a ring and I'll help you. OK?"

"OK," I said, although it wasn't really OK.

"Bye, Sam," said Tom as he walked out of the staffroom. Zoe followed him as I lay on the floor and cried.

**A/N Sorry, this is way later than expected! I also kind of forgot to include the other family members (oops!), but I'll do that next chapter as I want to get this up now. Please read and review! :-D**


	15. Coping?

**A/N It's waterlooroadfan2012's birthday today, so I'm updating specially (even though I should probably be doing revision!). Writing's more fun anyway, and I hope you enjoy the chapter! :-D**

**Thanks to Gillian Kearney Fan, CasualtyFanForever81, Linneagb, sarah4steve, waterlooroadfan2012 (even though you criticised me :-(, although criticism is good), casualtyfan8, Minxheart and Guest for reviewing! There were lots and they made me happy! :-D**

Normal POV

Zoe walked back into the staffroom to find Sam crying. She bent down next to her and put her hand on her shoulder, but Sam flinched away.

"Sam, I'm sorry," said Zoe. "I shouldn't have got angry, it's just that it's very busy in the ED today and I need you to help before the ED descends into any more chaos than it has already!"

"Tell Tom to come back and then he can help as well," said Sam, not looking at Zoe.

"I can't do that Sam, he slapped me across the face," said Zoe. "Unless I think of a very good reason, I can't tell Tom to come back to work today."

"Fine," said Sam. She got up, avoiding Zoe's gaze, and again went back out into the busy ED.

* * *

When Sam stepped out of the staffroom door, she saw all of the people still in reception and froze.

_Come on, Sam,_ she thought to herself. _You can do this!_

She shook herself, and then walked into reception. She took Noel's clipboard off him again and read out the next name: "Miss Miller."

A woman in her early twenties came over to Sam. "Hi, I'm Lucy, Ben's girlfriend," she said, introducing herself. "How is he?"

"Not good I'm afraid," said Sam. "When he came here he had a spinal fracture and a brain injury. We don't think he's got very long to live."

"How long?" asked Lucy, tears coming to her eyes.

"An hour, two at most," said Sam sadly.

Tears began to run down Lucy's cheeks. "Can I go and see him?" she asked.

"Of course you can," said Sam, and she led the way to resus.

* * *

When they got to resus Lucy just stood there in shock for a few seconds before she rushed over to Ben.

"I-I-I, I didn't think it was this bad," stuttered Lucy.

"I'd like to say that it looks worse than it is, but in a way it's worse than it looks," said Sam. "Ben is relying on those machines to keep him alive, but at some point his body is going to just shut down, and there's nothing we can do for him." Sam furiously wiped away the tears that had come to her eyes. "I'm so sorry."

Lucy looked at her and smiled through her tears. "Ben was always daring, always determined to get himself killed," she said. "I always thought he'd die whilst abseiling down a cliff-face or parachuting from 10,000 feet off the ground, not in a car crash." More tears welled up in her eyes and she turned back to Ben. "I'm going to miss you Ben, I'm going to miss you so much."

Sam put her arms out and put her hand on Lucy's shoulder. "Keep talking to him, he can hear you."

Lucy looked at her in shock. "Can he?"

Sam nodded. "Yes, people in comas like Ben is are able to hear what's going on around them, so keep talking to him."

"OK," said Lucy.

Sam watched her for a moment as she began to talk to Ben, and then left the room.

* * *

When Sam got back to reception Noel spotted her and came over.

"Ah, Sam, could you show another relative in please?" he asked.

"OK," said Sam, taking the clipboard off him. "Mrs Holmes."

A woman and a small girl walked up to her.

"I'm Karen, and this is Tessa," said the woman, coming up to Sam. "Is Joe alright?"

"He escaped with relatively minor injuries, and he's doing well," said Sam, leading them towards resus. When Karen and Tessa saw him they both ran over to him and gave him a hug.

"Are you OK?" Karen asked anxiously. "What happened?"

"I crashed the car this morning," said Joe. "I'm OK though, just a broken arm and shoulder and a cut on my face. I'm quite lucky, considering that some people involved died."

Karen breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm glad you're alright: I don't know what we'd do if we lost you."

Sam smiled at the scene, and then left resus again.

* * *

Sam went back to reception and read the next name off the clipboard: "Mr and Mrs Scott?"

A man and a woman (who Sam assumed were Mr and Mrs Scott) came towards her, followed by a teenage boy.

"I'm Kelly, and this is Jack," said the woman when she got to Sam. "We're Hannah's adoptive parents."

"And I'm Ben, her boyfriend," explained the boy.

"How is she?" Jack asked worriedly.

"She's doing well," said Sam as she walked towards resus. "She only had a fractured ankle and elbow, so she should be fine in no time."

"Oh good," said Kelly. Just then they got to resus, and all three of them ran over to Hannah.

"Hannah, thank God you're OK," said Kelly.

"We've been really worried about you," said Jack, giving her a hug.

"I bought you this," said Ben, handing Hannah a small present. "I hope you like it."

Hannah opened the present carefully. Inside was a beautiful rose quartz bracelet with a heart charm with the letter 'H' on it.

"Aw, I love it, thank you," said Hannah, giving Ben a hug.

Sam felt tears coming to her eyes. Usually that was her and Tom, but now she was on her own. She quickly ran out of resus and into the staffroom.

* * *

When Sam got to the staffroom she unlocked the door and went inside. She then folded her arms on the table and rested her head on them, her shoulders shaking gently as hot, salty tears rolled down her cheeks...

**A/N Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I wanted to get this up before Casualty so it was on waterlooroadfan2012's birthday still! Hope you liked it anyway. Please R&R! :-D**


	16. Can She Take Much More?

**A/N Hello again! I'm not really very tired so I can't sleep, so I'm going to try and tire myself out writing this! Hope you enjoy it! :-D**

**Thanks to Minxheart, Linneagb, sarah4steve, Gillian Kearney Fan, waterlooraodfan2012, CasualtyFanForever81 and Seeaker (finally!) for reviewing! I only need one more review before I get to 100, so somebody, please, review this chapter! :-D**

**waterlooraodfan2012 (and partly everyone else too): Don't feel bad about criticising me. I take on criticism and use it to improve my writing. I feel that Zoe may have been a bit out of character as well, and so I won't do that in the future. If anyone wants to review criticism then I will happily take it on board (although obviously I do prefer praise!). :-)**

A few minutes later Sam heard the staffroom door open and heard someone walking towards her.

"Are you OK, Sam?" the person asked. Fletch.

Sam lifted her head and looked at Fletch. "Yeah, I'm just tired," she lied.

"You look like you've been crying," said Fletch worriedly. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, no, I'm fine," said Sam. She stood up and then walked towards the door. "I'd better get back."

"OK," said Fletch. "Come and find me if you need to."

"OK, I will," said Sam. She smiled at Fletch and then left the staffroom.

* * *

When Sam got outside she had to use all of her willpower not to collapse on the floor in tears. She knew that she wasn't coping, but she was determined not to show it. Before she could think about it she had taken Noel's clipboard and read the next name: "Mr Howard."

A man came running towards her. "Are Debbie and Dani OK?"

Sam began to walk towards resus with him. "Debbie has been unconscious since the crash, and Dani has been vomiting, although we suspect that she was I'll before she came in this morning."

Ben nodded. "Yes, I think that Dani had a stomach bug, and Debbie was going to bring her in today for you to have a look at her," he explained.

"OK," said Sam. "Debbie is in here if you want to see her, and then you can go and see Dani, although the stomach bug is very contagious."

"OK," said Ben, and they went into resus together.

Ben immediately rushed over to Debbie's side.

"Debbie?" he said. "Debbie, can you hear me?"

Debbie didn't respond.

"She's unconscious," explained Sam. "We think she might have gone into a coma, but we're not sure."

Ben just sat there, tears coming to his eyes as he looked at Debbie.

"Do you want to see Dani?" Sam asked, breaking the silence. "She hasn't seen you or Debbie since the crash, and she's probably missing you."

"OK," said Ben, and Sam led him out of resus to Dani.

* * *

When they got to the room Dani was in they first put on aprons, masks and gloves so that they didn't catch the illness that everyone in the room had. When they got inside Dani spotted Ben straight away.

"Daddy!" she said excitedly, and smiled weakly.

"Hello Princess," said Ben, going over and giving her a hug. "Are you OK?"

"I'm not feeling very well," said Dani.

"Well the doctors will make you better," said Ben. "I'll stay here as well and hopefully you'll be well soon."

"How's Mummy?" asked Dani.

"She's not very well at the moment either," said Ben, trying not to cry. "But she'll get better soon as well."

"Can I go and see her?" asked Dani.

"When you're better Princess," said Ben, and then the two of them just sat there, enjoying each other's company.

Sam then left the room, taking off her apron, gloves and mask as she did so.

* * *

Sam was on her way to reception when her legs suddenly gave way again. She used the wall to support herself and gently slid her hand down it as she lowered herself to the floor. Tears came to her eyes and she began to cry silently.

_I want Tom to be here,_ she thought to herself. _Why did Zoe have to send him home?_

More and more tears began to run down Sam's cheeks, and she began to shake. Suddenly she heard a voice behind her, and she froze.

"Sam? Are you alright?" Fletch's voice, again.

Sam didn't even turn around before she answered. "Yeah, I'm fine," she said, trying not to let her tears show in her voice.

Fletch bent down and put his hand on her shoulder. "You're not, Sam," he said. "You're sitting on the floor in the middle of a busy ED, there's got to be something wrong."

"My legs keep collapsing and I don't know why," said Sam, more tears coming to her eyes.

"OK, it's alright," said Fletch. He then very gently picked her up and carried her to the staffroom, where he put her on one of the sofas.

"I thought you'd be more comfy in here," he explained.

"Thanks," said Sam. Tears began to roll down her cheeks again and she hid her face.

"What's wrong?" asked Fletch softly.

Sam didn't answer.

"You can tell me," said Fletch.

"Zoe sent Tom home and I need him here!" said Sam, her anger and upset showing through.

"Why do you need him?" Fletch asked.

"Because I'm tired, whenever I go to sleep I have a nightmare and I keep collapsing," Sam explained, even more tears running down her cheeks.

"Oh Sam," said Fletch. "Come here."

He opened his arms and Sam leant forward into them. Tears rolled down her face and she began to shake slightly.

"Shh, it's OK Sam, it's OK," said Fletch as he rocked her gently backwards and forwards.

**A/N Sorry this has taken quite a long time, but my plan at the beginning kept working so I kept falling asleep before I finished it! Also sorry it's quite short,but I'm not feeling very well today and I wanted to just get the chapter up instead of having to work loads on it (and my brain's dying because of the bug so I haven't got many ideas and I didn't want to write loads of rubbish!). Hope you liked it anyway, and please read and review (as I want 100 reviews!). :-D**

**Also, random note here, but recently I've been playing Tam roleplay with people, and it's really fun. If anyone wants to play Tam roleplay (basically where one of us is Sam and the other's Tom and we make up a story (I'm just putting that because when I was first asked to play it I wasn't sure what it was!)) then PM me and I will be very happy to! (If you want to play roleplay with other characters also PM me and I'll play roleplay with them (as I love playing roleplay!).) :-D**


End file.
